mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora/Gallery
Season one Bridle Gossip Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|This Zebra is shrouded in mystery. Zecora From Behind S1E09.jpg|Zecora lowers her hood. Zecora Yellow Eyes S1E09.jpg|Zecora's evil laugh, courtesy of Twilight's nightmare. Zecora holding jar S1E09.jpg Zecora adding ingredient S1E09.jpg|Adding an ingredient for the brew. Zecora Ooh Face Over Pot S1E09.jpg|Ooh! Zecora Tasting Brew S1E09.jpg|Testing the brew. Zecora Tasting Brew Yum S1E09.jpg|Looks like it's ready. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|I just have this sinister look even when I am planning to help the ponies. Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Reacting to Rainbow Dash's destructive flying. Zecora perplexed S1E09.jpg|I don't think that's going to work, Applejack. Applejack Wrangling Zecora S1E09.jpg|Rainbow just destroyed something else. Rainbow Dash Spilling Zecora's Brew S1E09.jpg|Knocking the brew over. Zecora Taken Aback S1E09.jpg|The brew is ruined! Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|My potion! Zecora Upclose Face S1E09.jpg|Dramatic close-up. Zecora angry S1E09.jpg|Now look what you've done. You made Zecora angry. Zecora angry2 S1E09.jpg Zecora looking at pinkie S1E09.jpg|Zecora observing Pinkie's tongue problem. Zecora sheepish grin S1E09.jpg Zecora chuckle S1E09.jpg Zecora and Appletiny S1E09.jpg Zecora and twilight S1E09.jpg Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora and apple bloom2 S1E09.jpg Zecora and apple bloom3 S1E09.jpg Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png|"Dees baath iz lochoorioos!" Zecora and apple bloom4 S1E09.jpg|Apple Bloom helps her new friend. Swarm of the Century Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|My time of Zen. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|"Have you gone mad!?" Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Is that a Parasprite!? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|Do I have something on my face? Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|A Parasprite before my eyes? Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"You're doomed." Season two Luna Eclipsed Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|A costume for Nightmare Night. Zecora being scary S2E04.jpg|Zecora telling the tale of Nightmare Moon. S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Zecora telling story.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts.png S2E04 Zecora coming out from smoke.png S2E04 Zecora and green dust.png S2E04 Zecora looking down.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Zecora talking to Pipsqueak.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts 2.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png Zecora Running S2E4.png|Running away from Luna S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." S2E04 Zecora 'not over yet'.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." S2E04 Zecora 'might let us live'.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." S2E04 Mayor talking.png S2E04 Zecora and ponies in the wind.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom Tooth 1 S2E6.png Zecora 1 S2E6.png Zecora 2 S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora 'come with me'.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora In House S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora 'must be patient'.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Watch out! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png|This isn't your talent, Apple Bloom. Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora getting the ladle.png|"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait." Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'to fix'.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora talking.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." S2E06 Zecora 'guess I should'.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png S2E06 Zecora talking 2.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." S2E06 Zecora looking at Apple Bloom.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." S2E06 Zecora talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" S2E06 Apple Bloom about to run away.png|She must be hiding something. S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth." Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png S2E06 Zecora talking 4.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." S2E06 Zecora 'true and pure'.png|"...true and pure." Stern Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora.png S2E06 Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom'.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." S2E06 Zecora 'always welcome'.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Twilight Sparkle14 S02E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Secret of My Excess Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png|Zecora gives a dragon his check-up. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png|Spike slaps Twilight, Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png|"Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora Powder S2e10.png|All you got to do is add a pinch of powder. Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png|Look into my cauldron. Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png|The terror of dragons' greed. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png|Not amused. Twilight hear that S2E10.png|How can Zecora not hear Spike jacking of all her belongings. Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Zecora's stuff is gone. A Friend in Deed Zecora S2E18.png|"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" Miscellaneous Shaman.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Zecora, then called "Shaman" Zecora In Cloak And Poison Joke.png|Original art of Zecora from the online Flash game ''Discover the Difference''. Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg|Zecora toy prototype seen at 2012 New York Toy Fair SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-005 1342042694.jpg|Zecora toy seen at 2012 San Diego Comic Con SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-024 1342044230.jpg|Back of Zecora toy package Category:Character gallery pages